1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety devices and more particularly to such a device for a gun trigger.
2. Prior Art
Safety devices to prevent the inadvertant firing of handguns, rifles, shotguns and the like have been devised and are in use. In many instances the devices are expensive, difficult to install, difficult to remove, cumbersome and unattractive. One such device fits around the gun trigger housing to wholly or partially enclose it and block all access to the trigger. That device employs a lock and key. Loss of the key or lack of lighting can seriously impair the ability of the owner to gain use of the gun, as in an emergency. Another such device employs a threaded plastic rod which is pushed into the gun barrel and is screwed into a female receptacle inserted into the gun breech or revolving cylinder. That device is complicated, difficult to manufacture, expensive and tedious to install. It also renders the gun incapable of use for an extended period until the rod and receptacle are removed therefrom.
There remains a need for a simple, inexpensive, child-proof gun safety device which can be quickly installed and as quickly removed to provide access to the gun trigger and use of the gun.
Such device should be easy to manufacture and be capable of being formed in various sizes and shapes to meet the requirements of various guns.